


Fall into my arms (again and again.)

by prettyboyapollo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras being Enjolras, Grantaire and Courfeyrac getting tired of this shit, M/M, Sleepy Enjolras, This is kinda bad, cute fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyapollo/pseuds/prettyboyapollo
Summary: My first fanfiction! I lowkey don't understand how posting on AO3 works exactly so sorry in advance?Also, make sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed it and suggest fic ideas! Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! I lowkey don't understand how posting on AO3 works exactly so sorry in advance?
> 
> Also, make sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed it and suggest fic ideas! Enjoy!

Enjolras is an easily agitated person.

There are days where he comes home and sits down and does not move for hours (Grantaires surprised he's still alive) and he will not move until whatever it is that has his absolute attention is complete.

Today is one of those days.

The day started off normally. Grantaire woke up to find Enjolras gone and a half empty pot of coffee on the kitchen counter. It usually was six or so hours until Enjolras returned home, although his classes only usually took up five hours. He probably went to read in a quiet corner of the library until his train came.

And when he got home, Grantaire would be waiting for him.

Grantaire, however, was free all the time. His co-workers at the cafe he and Cosette work at had gone on strike, so it'd be a while until he was needed back.

He still got paid, so he wasn't really complaining.

He'd spent the first half of the day (unsurprisingly) asleep, and spent the other half of the day watching Game of Thrones. Again.

But today, Enjolras did not come home. He did not come home to Grantaire.

Grantaire grew panicky. He typed out half a text to Combeferre to see if he'd seen Enjolras, but soon remembered Combeferre was out of town visiting family.

He texted and called Enjolras probably a thousand times. And then Courfeyrac and Eponine. And almost Cosette, but then he felt like he was being ridiculous.

It was 10:00pm, and Enjolras did not come home.

At least, not until Grantaire opened the door (definitely after 12:00am, mind you) to a very worried Courfeyrac, and a very grumpy Enjolras.

Enjolras is an easily agitated person.

* * *

"I found him sitting in a corner of the library, he literally did not look up from his books until I called his name for probably the seventh time." Courfeyrac told Grantaire. "His phone was off. Thats why he wouldn't answer."

Grantaire looked at where Enjolras was sitting in the lounge room, furiously writing something down like the world depended on it. He slowly lowered his head to the kitchen counter.

"Hes a worry, Courf. Remember last time he had an important essay due?" Grantaire sighed.

Courfeyrac hummed in agreement.

"Which time are we talking about? The one where he ended up passing out during a meeting due to lack of sleep, or the time we got him drunk to make him forget about it?"

Grantaire let out a quiet laugh.

"Jesus Christ."

"Anyways, I should get going. Make sure he sleeps, would you?"

Grantaire nodded with a sigh.

"Thanks for bringing him back." He said, yawning.

"Of course." Courfeyrac said with a smile.

* * *

When Grantaire woke up the next morning, Enjolras was gone. His computer and books were no where to be seen, and there was a completely empty pot of coffee on the kitchen counter.

Grantaire mumbled to himself.

"Christ, E."

Grantaire began cleaning up the kitchen and lounge room, knowing for a fact that Enjolras would come home and plonk on the couch and do that dumb essay that obviously just can not wait, and he'd probably complain to himself about the "mess" that was really only some clothes (Enjolras' clothes) on the couch and two empty coffee cups on the coffee table.

Enjolras is an easily agitated person.

But it came as no surprise when Courfeyrac showed up at his house that night, holding a very annoyed Enjolras by the arm.

He held a paper bag in his other hand.

"I brang your favourite muffins and your favourite Enjolras."

Enjolras just rolled his eyes and huffed past them, mumbling something about being too busy.

Courfeyrac threw his head back.

"Is he even human? Do we know?"

Grantaire rubbed his eyes and just sighed. He shot Courfeyrac a look that basically meant "Jesus Christ Courf he looks tired do you think he slept last night?"

Courfeyrac returned the look with a sigh, and handed the bag to Grantaire.

"See you tomorrow night, probably."

* * *

The third time Courfeyrac knocked on his door, Enjolras was looking worse. He was pale and his eyes were red, his collarbones were starting to be visable and his hair, well actually his hair still looked semi-perfect.

Grantaire sighed, and watched Enjolras push past both of them yet again.

Courfeyrac stepped inside, examining the lounge room. The place where Enjolras sat had four empty coffee cups, and a muffin that had literally one bite taken out of it.

Enjolras had set himself up on the couch, and unsurprisingly he was staring at his laptop screen.

Courfeyrac turned to Grantaire.

"You're dating an alien, you know that right."

Grantaire scoffed.

"He looks as if he hasn't slept for days, and God knows when the last time he ate something was." Grantaire complained.

"I just want to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until," Courfeyrac glanced at where Enjolras was, "until he understands how life works. And that you actually need food and sleep to function."

Grantaire tried a smile.

"But for now, ladies and gents, I'm going home. Looking after a grown ass man for the last three nights has bee a tiring experience. Even for me."

* * *

The next morning, Grantaire got up, expecting Enjolras to be no where in sight.

Instead he found Enjolras sitting in front of the computer screen.

"You're fucking kidding." Grantaire muttered. "Please tell me you slept."

Enjolras barely moved at the words. Grantaire would've thought he hadn't heard him, if it wasn't for the whole "I'm busy go away" sentence Enjolras has somehow managed to mumble out.

"Enjolras."

"This essay is due Monday. I'm almost done. Leave me alone."

"You have two whole days to get it done."

"Next Monday."

Grantaire pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked over to where Enjolras was sitting and shut his laptop. Enjolras became angry.

"Grantaire!" Enjolras looked up ubruptly.

"E, I love you, but please go to sleep." Grantaire yelled.

Enjolras stood up, his fists curled into his red, woolen jumper sleeves

Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, but he retreated. He simply picked up his belongings, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Grantaire asked, sounding annoyed.

Enjolras barely looked back at him.

"School."

"Its Saturda-"

He was cut off by the slam of their front door.

* * *

At 1:58am, Grantaire opened the door to find a sad mess of blonde curls. Enjolras looked up at him, and fell.

Grantaire let him fall into his arms. He listened to Enjolras mumbling wearily about being sorry, and something about Courfeyrac too.

Being stronger and a few inches taller, Grantaire gently picked Enjolras up and carried him to the couch.

When he attempted to sit Enjolras down, he found himself stuck, because Enjolras wouldn't let go.

"Enjolras." Grantaire whispered.

"I'm sorry, R." Enjolras let out, crying evident in his voice. "I'm so, I'm such, I-" He was cut off by his own yawn.

Grantaire gently let go of Enjolras.

"E, shh." He began stroking his hair, in soft, irregular patterns. "Go to sleep."

Enjolras reached out for his hand -and probably missed- and looked up imto his eyes.

Grantaire found himself staring into Enjolras' blue eyes, that were now stained with red and were bloodshot.

"I love you." Enjolras' eyes flicked shut.

Grantaire squeezed Enjolras' hand gently.

"I love you, too."

And he placed a soft kiss on Enjolras' soft curls, before laying a warm, white rug over his body, and walking to their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Grantaire woke up to his phone buzzing.

Eponine to Group:  
lads Sunday Funday has arrived who's house?

Grantaire to Group:  
I'll have to pass, enj fell asleep like 10 hours ago and I'm not waking him up

Courfeyrac to Group:  
great so R's house

Courferyrac to Group:  
I'll take any chance to see sleeping, less not-menacing enjolras

Grantaire to Group:  
u can come but I'm not unlocking thendoor for you guys

Cosette to Group:  
lets go bowling!!!!

Eponine to Group:  
lets not do that

Cosette to Group:  
come to mine, I'll order pizza

Grantaire to Group:  
have fun u guys

Grantaire switched his phone off, and lazily toppled out of bed. He threw on some pants and a shirt, and walked into the lounge room.

Spread out across the couch was a very tired, very cute Enjolras.

Grantaire smiled to himself and he sat down beside the sleeping boy.

And finally, someone so agitated could look so peaceful.


End file.
